There is an increasing demand for semiconductor integrated circuits that provide high performance (e.g., fast operating speeds) while exhibiting low power consumption and low fluctuation (e.g., low variation in the threshold voltages of the transistors included in the circuits on the chip). As the line widths on the chips are reduced to increase device integration, it has become increasingly difficult to achieve all three criteria.